Por você
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Aniversário de namoro de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Mas, como dar um presente para alguém que tem tudo? Presente de aniversário para Lamari! XD [Romance Yaoi Oneshot Dite&Mask]


**Avisos:** _Saint Seiya não me pertence. Fic totalmente feita sem fins lucrativos. Contém yaoi, se não gosta, não leia._

_Presente de aniversário para uma de minhas ficwritters preferidas: Lamari._**

* * *

**

**Por você**

**Por:** _Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

**Resumo:** _Aniversário de namoro de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Mas, como dar um presente para alguém que tem tudo? Presente de aniversário para Lamari. (Romance Yaoi Oneshot Dite&Mask)_

Caminhava por seu templo impacientemente. Por que se metera em uma dessas? Por que, de todas as pessoas naquele maldito Santuário fora justamente se envolver com _ele_. Por que justo com Afrodite de Peixes? Pois se Afrodite era considerado –e não por falta de méritos –o mais belo de todo Santuário, era também o mais difícil de se agradar. Seus gostos eram refinadíssimos, só gostava do bom e do melhor. Sempre. Talvez por isso mesmo nunca tivesse se metido a fazer surpresa alguma pra _ele_. Era tão mais fácil deixá-lo escolher o que quisesse, não importava o quão caro fosse, e apenas pagar, sem se preocupar em fazer joguinhos de esconde-esconde que resultavam em desgostos, ou pior, num _"–O que vale é a intenção"_.

Mas agora a situação era um tanto diferente. Seria o aniversário de dois anos de namoro. Se não fizesse nada ficaria ainda pior com ele. Sim, eles andavam meio distantes, mal conversavam –embora nunca o tivessem feito tanto assim quando estavam bem –só se entendendo na hora de ir para a cama. Por mais que não demonstrasse, o amor e a felicidade do sueco eram muito importantes para ele. Justo ele que nunca se importara com ninguém além de si próprio e o quão forte poderia ficar. Justo ele caíra na rede de um belo pisciano de cabelos loiros e ondulados e olhos de um azul profundo e brilhante, cujo corpo parecia ter sido esculpido pelos próprios deuses do amor e cuja pintinha no canto do olho esquerdo, juntamente com todo resto, já tirara o sono –e também a vida –de muitos homens e mulheres.

O que faria, entretanto? Era isso que o fazia ficar nessa impaciência toda. Nunca precisara fazer uma coisa dessas para ninguém, estava desnorteado, totalmente perdido. Conseguia até imaginar a cara de qualquer Cavaleiro daquela droga de lugar se simplesmente chegasse e perguntasse como agradar uma pessoa que se é muito estimada. Das duas uma: ou ririam da cara dele até não poder mais e ele fosse "obrigado" a dar-lhes uma passagem só de ida para o _Sekishiki_, ou simplesmente o olhariam perplexos, achando que ele endoidara e ele tivesse de mandá-los para lá do mesmo jeito.

–_Cazzo_, o que eu faço agora? –ralhou consigo mesmo, jogando-se de qualquer jeito no puído sofá na parte privada de seu templo. Pegou um dos charutos que tinha dentro de uma caixinha, cortou a ponta e acendeu-o, como se a fumaça ou a nicotina o fizessem clarear os pensamentos.

Por vezes imaginara o que teria feito Afrodite voltar seu belo olhar para ele. Não que se achasse feio. Sabia, e bem, que tinha seus pontos positivos. Possuía um corpo esculpido pelos treinos pesados que sofrera desde pequeno, cujo sol da Sicília, e seguidamente o de Athenas, bronzeara dia após dia, treino após treino. Olhos de um azul-escuro, profundos e fascinantes, porém mortais. Cabelos negros e arrepiados, rosto másculo e lábios carnudos concluíam um belo conjunto. Seus pontos negativos, contudo, se sobressaíam com maior facilidade. Ele tinha o dom da morte. Qualquer um que se aproximasse dele, seja amigo ou inimigo, teria o mesmo destino. Sua sede de matar não tinha limites. Achava a vida humana uma inutilidade, principalmente a vida dos que ousavam se opor às suas vontades. Possuía uma personalidade impulsiva e torpe, estava bem ciente disto. O único sentimento que julgava despertar nas pessoas ao seu redor era medo. E sempre gostara disso. Até que _ele_ apareceu.

Afrodite de Peixes. O belo e mortal Afrodite. Ninguém nunca soubera se esse era mesmo seu nome ou apenas uma alcunha que adotara. Nem nunca tivera vontade de perguntar. Se ele podia ser conhecido apenas como Máscara da Morte, sem jamais revelar seu nome para quem quer que fosse, não se importava se Afrodite era mesmo seu nome ou não. Desde que chegara ao Santuário, o sueco virou o assunto de todas as conversas e alvo de todos os olhares. Para muitos era quase inconsciente, nem reparavam que o notavam quando passava. Mas notavam-no, desejavam-no, mesmo que fosse um pouco, queriam-no. E foi assim que o quis também. A início apenas se impressionara com a beleza fascinante e com o jeito de derrotar seus inimigos, sem deixar que eles sequer o tocassem. Discordavam em muitas coisas, mas ambos acreditavam que apenas o mais forte –e o mais belo –seria considerado justo e teria o direito de comandar os mais fracos.

Ainda não sabia se amaldiçoava ou abençoava o momento em que realmente o vira com outros olhos. Lembrava-se claramente que quando se descobriu interessado pelo pisciano xingou-se das mais diversas formas. Que palhaçada era aquela? Ele interessado por um _homem_? Não importava se _ele_ era belo ou não, se conseguia ser quase impossível resistir a seu charme, que jogava de propósito para conseguir o que queria, continuava sendo um _homem_. E homem que é homem gosta de _mulheres_, não fora isso que sempre ouvira, desde a mais tenra idade? Que deveria escolher, se algum dia quisesse compromisso com alguém, uma _mulher_ para casar, ter filhos, não era isso o correto? Por quanto tempo amaldiçoou o desejo que corroia seu corpo dia após dia, mês após mês? Nem se lembrava mais. E tortura maior era perceber que _ele_ se insinuava a todos, mas parecia ter um interesse especial por si. Tinha a estranha impressão de que o sueco sabia. Sabia do sentimento que reprimia com todas as forças dentro de si. Sabia e provocava de propósito, talvez pelo mero gosto de vê-lo sem ação, não podendo realizar todas as insanidades que já imaginara.

Tentou esquecer-se. Tentou arduamente satisfazer-se com as servas do Santuário, as Amazonas ou qualquer outra mulherzinha que achasse minimamente atraente. Com o tempo percebera que tinha um gosto especial por loiras. Mas nada disso adiantou. Nenhuma delas aplacava a sede que tinha de _tê_-lo. Passou momentos infernais neste estado e foi justamente nessa época que as guerras começaram. Violento e sedento por sangue como nunca, acabou vencido por um Cavaleiro de Bronze e pagando por suas matanças no Inferno. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando Shion, o Antigo Mestre, aparecera não apenas para ele, mas para todos os Cavaleiros que foram mortos na Batalha das Doze Casas e informou-lhe seu plano de reviver a Armadura de Athena e entregá-la a ela e que, infelizmente, o custo de tudo isso seria a honra de cada um deles, que seriam tachados de traidores para todo sempre. Surpresa maior foi ver que _ele_ também estava ali e que iriam juntos na linha de frente daquela insana missão.

Acreditou que aquela seria a última chance de talvez ganhar uma nova vida, e mesmo se não ganhasse, a última chance de falar com _ele_. Mas não deu tempo. Quando viram lá estavam eles de volta para o Mundo dos Mortos. Julgou tudo terminado, mas Athena e sua misericórdia –ou talvez o medo de ficar sem seus Cavaleiros Dourados –deram-lhes nova vida. Nova oportunidade e novo martírio para ele. Não conseguia fitá-lo, não saberia o que e como dizer. Fora idiota por não perceber. _Ele_ realmente sabia. E o mais incrível, correspondia.

Nem lembrava mais quem finalmente dera o primeiro passo, mas lembrava-se perfeitamente de que aquela fora a melhor noite de toda sua vida, seja antes ou depois da Deusa tê-lo revivido. Foi assim que viraram amantes. Todos no Santuário achavam inacreditável que estivessem juntos, que se entendessem, que se gostassem verdadeiramente. Há algum tempo atrás ele mesmo acharia graça se alguém falasse uma coisa dessas. Não, seria mais provável que mandasse o engraçadinho dar uma voltinha no _Sekishiki_. Afrodite de Peixes e ele, Máscara da Morte de Câncer, juntos? Só poderia ser uma piada extremamente torpe. Pela primeira vez teve de dar algum crédito ao destino, que fizera algo certo em sua vida, para variar.

Mas se alguém fora tolo demais para acreditar que, depois de se entenderem, a vida seria um mar de rosas –literalmente ou não –estava redondamente enganado. A convivência entre eles era cheia de altos e baixos. Por vezes Afrodite o irritava com aquela mania de perfeição com tudo em seu templo, entre outras coisas. Odiava coisas arrumadinhas e bonitinhas demais. Sempre achara tais coisas excessivamente artificiais. Gostava de bagunça, de um templo com cara de lar, onde era possível ficar à vontade, e não se preocupando se algum quadro está ligeiramente torto qualquer outra coisa relativa a senso estético. Já Afrodite simplesmente não suportava a insensibilidade do cânceriano para quase tudo. E odiava seu ciúme incontrolável. Mas os dois se entendiam mesmo assim, até mesmo fora da cama. Mesmo com as diferenças e com os momentos em que um não queria nem ver a fuça do outro, havia amor. E por esse amor que ele queria fazer algo especial, algo que o agradasse, que o fizesse se sentir especial, pois _ele_ o era. Mas o quê? Como dar um presente para alguém que já tem tudo o que poderia querer? Como agradá-lo se nem era capaz de imaginar algo que _ele_ realmente gostasse, ainda mais sendo _ele_ tão difícil de agradar?

Terminara de fumar o terceiro charuto e nenhuma idéia mirabolante surgira em sua cabeça. Começou a impacientar-se novamente. Decidiu ligar a TV, para ver se algo seria capaz de inspirá-lo, ou coisa do tipo. Foi trocando os canais até parar em um de filmes românticos.

–Talvez possa tirar algo daí... –pensou, meio incerto, aumentando o volume.

Nem cinco minutos depois mudou de canal, nauseado. Como alguém era capaz de suportar aquela água-com-açúcar toda? Passou todos os canais umas quatro vezes até desistir. Desligou o aparelho e, num acesso de impaciência, atirou o controle-remoto no outro sofá. Bufou e afundou-se mais no sofá, sua mente em branco. Nada, nem sequer uma luzinha para guiá-lo. Ouviu passos na parte externa de seu templo e a voz de Milo, pedindo passagem para a casa seguinte. Decidiu ir até lá, não havia outra escolha mesmo.

–Oi Mask, posso passar pra casa seguinte? –perguntou o escorpiano, mais por hábito do que por qualquer outra coisa, ainda trajando as roupas de treino.

–Pra que toda essa formalidade? Passa logo e pronto! –ralhou ele.

–Nossa, que mau humor... até mais –disse Milo, os cachos loiros presos no rabo de cavalo sacudindo enquanto virava-se.

O cânceriano respirou fundo. Não havia outra saída, teria de perguntar a ele.

–Milo... –chamou ele, incerto.

O escorpiano virou-se, confuso –Sim...?

–O...que você faz quando...quer _agradar_ o Camus? –perguntou em voz baixa e um tanto rude, para quem não estava acostumado com seu jeito.

A face do grego ficou ainda mais confusa –Por que... –pareceu finalmente entender, um sorrisinho de canto de boca formando-se em seu rosto –Quem você está querendo agradar? –perguntou, curioso.

–Sem perguntas nem gracinhas ou vou te dar uma passagem só de ida pro _Sekishiki_. E _sem direito a acompanhante_ –respondeu o italiano em tom nervoso.

–Certo...entendido –respondeu ele com uma leve denotação de medo na voz –Quando quero agradar o Camus...hum –fez uma expressão pensativa –eu faço um pudim de chocolate pra ele.

Máscara fez uma cara incrédula –Pu...dim...? –não, aquilo não serviria, de jeito nenhum –_Cazzo_ Milo, a pergunta foi a sério –resmungou.

–E a resposta também! Foi o Deba quem me ensinou a fazer...e o Camus adora, tá?

–Não teria outra coisa melhor não? –perguntou, já voltando a ficar impaciente.

–Hum...há..._outras coisas_, sabe? –respondeu com um sorrisinho suspeito –Mas, por que quer saber?

–Ahh, esquece, eu não perguntei nada –fez um gesto de pouco caso com a mão. Tinha a impressão de que aquela conversa não resultaria em nada desde o começo.

–Tá bom... –respondeu Milo já se virando para sair.

–E nem pense em abrir o bico com ninguém, ou...já sabe. _Sem direito a acompanhante_. –disse Máscara em ar ameaçador.

–Entendido, Mask. –respondeu ele, virando-se ligeiramente –Ah, e boa sorte com o Dite –deu uma piscadela, antes de sumir dali na velocidade da luz.

–Boa sorte... –bufou ele, tornando a andar de um lado a outro de seu templo. A quem mais poderia pedir auxílio? De preferência alguém que desse uma resposta melhor que a do escorpiano. –Shaka...? –pensou ele, parando momentaneamente de andar. Afinal não era o virginiano conhecido como o _homem mais próximo de deus_? Então deveria ter uma resposta mais convincente. –Não –murmurou a si mesmo. Mesmo se ele tivesse, provavelmente neste exato momento estivesse com Mu e desde que o ariano o enfrentara, quando estava se fazendo de Espectro de Hades, não estava falando muito com ele. Recomeçou a caminhada, mais desnorteado do que nunca.

Questionava-se mentalmente, enquanto voltava para a parte interna do templo. Deveria haver algo que pudesse fazer para que Afrodite e ele ficassem bem novamente. Mas o que? Era o que sua mente perguntava-se sem cessar. Afundou-se desta vez numa poltrona no canto da sala. Chegou a olhar para a caixa de charutos. Mas não, chega de nicotina. O sueco detestava quando ele ficava cheirando a charuto. Cerrou os olhos, imaginando se assim conseguiria chegar a alguma resposta para essa droga de questão.

Nem se atentou quando passos suaves se fizeram ouvir pelo templo. A figura que entrava sem se fazer ouvir, olhava em volta, com ar de razoável aprovação. Sim, o Templo de Câncer estava bem melhor do que quando seu protetor colecionava aquelas máscaras horripilantes. Respirou fundo. E cheirava melhor também. Entrou na parte interna. Aquela parte do templo nunca fora um primor de organização, mas tinha de admitir que ao menos tudo estava limpo, e que gostava desse ar meio desleixado do cânceriano. Chegou a sala e viu o protetor do local sentado numa poltrona meio esfiapada, os olhos cerrados, como se dormisse. Aproximou-se com cautela, tomando o cuidado de não encostar-se àquele sofá horroroso que só enfeava a sala.

O italiano notou um delicioso e familiar odor próximo de si. Rosas. Rosas? Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um cristalino mar azul, o azul mais belo que já vira. Piscou, percebendo que Afrodite o olhava, aquela pintinha tão charmosa no canto do olho só realçando a beleza do azul vivo de seu olhar.

–Estava dormindo? Desculpe acorda-lo –disse ele em sua voz aveludada, tão gostosa de se ouvir.

–Não, não estava –respondeu ele, um tanto confuso, ajeitando-se –Estava...pensando.

Viu um leve arquear nas sobrancelhas bem desenhadas do pisciano –Pensar de olhos fechados? Essa é nova para mim –sorriu ele.

–Estava...pensando em algo sério –respondeu, evasivo, em dúvida se revelava o que pensara ou não.

–Algo sério? –perguntou –E esse _algo_ tem a ver comigo? _Conosco_?

Xeque-mate. Como sempre Afrodite adivinhara tudo. Se havia alguma escolha entre contar e não contar, simplesmente não havia mais.

–Tem sim –disse, decidido a falar logo tudo de uma vez. Já estava cansado de todo aquele mistério, de todo aquele martírio para não chegar a lugar algum –Hoje é nosso aniversário de dois anos de namoro...como você sempre me faz lembrar –adicionou esse comentário mais por mero impulso do que por qualquer outro motivo –E queria poder fazer algo especial para você...algo que o agradasse. –confessou, sentindo-se estranhamente sem-graça –Quebrei a cabeça que nem um _pazzo_ e não cheguei a nada. Por isso não apareci no seu templo até agora. –concluiu, ligeiramente cansado. Não era dado a falar tanto assim.

O pisciano o fitou, sério.

–Máscara da Morte de Câncer –disse ele como se fosse lhe dar uma bronca –Sabe qual seria a maior surpresa que você poderia me fazer? –perguntou.

Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Realmente não sabia.

–A maior surpresa que você poderia me fazer, você já fez. –respondeu, um sorriso doce formando-se em seu belo rosto –Pensar em mim, em fazer algo que me agradasse, mostrar-se preocupado comigo, era isso que eu mais queria ganhar. E, agora mesmo, você me mostrou tudo isso. E nada me fará mais feliz –disse, aproximando seu rosto do dele, roubando-lhe um carinhoso e exigente beijo.

O italiano, por sua vez, puxou-o para seu colo, uma de suas mãos segurando firmemente a cintura esbelta enquanto a outra se afundava nas sedosas ondas loiras. Separaram-se minutos depois, ambos buscando fôlego para depois prosseguir.

–Mask... –murmurou o sueco, rente a seu ouvido –O maior presente que poderia ganhar...já o ganhei há exatamente dois anos. E esse presente é você, seu italiano cabeça-dura –sorriu.

Tornaram a se beijar sofregamente, até o próprio italiano apartar o fogoso beijo.

–Dite, não acha melhor irmos ao seu templo. Sei que você não gosta daqui –disse ele.

–Realmente não é meu lugar preferido, mas ficarei aonde você quiser.

–Bem, vamos para o seu templo, sua cama é mais macia.

O sueco deu uma gostosa gargalhada, erguendo-se. Pegou o italiano pela mão, decidido a subir logo aquela escadaria toda que separava o Templo de Câncer do de Peixes e terminarem logo o que tinham começado.

Já Máscara nunca pudera imaginar que com apenas um gesto poderia mudar a situação entre eles. Talvez, se soubesse disso antes, o teria feito há mais tempo. Bem, nada disso importava agora. Só queria chegar logo a Peixes, para realmente comemorar, junto de seu belo anjo loiro e diabólico. Junto de seu Afrodite.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Fic concluída em tempo recorde! Dois dias! Comecei a escreve-la dia 04/01 e concluí dia 05. Estou feliz por ter conseguido concluí-la._

_Lamari-chan, este é, meu presente de aniversário pra você. Minha primeira Dite&Mask e a primeira fic que escrevi direto no pc, sem passar pro papel anteriormente. Como nunca escrevi com os dois antes, pode estar meio sem-graça, ou OOC, mas fiz com todo carinho pra você. Ah, e desculpe a falta de lemon, mas é que não sou boa em faze-lo, ainda mais quando é minha primeira fic sobre algum casal. Espero sinceramente que goste._

_Gostei do desafio de escrever sobre um casal do qual não estou lá muito acostumada a escrever. É divertido. E cansativo também, mas principalmente divertido._

_Primeira fic começada em 2007!!! Torço pra que seja a primeira de muitas XD._

_Acho que é isso que tenho pra dizer._

_Que você tenha um aniversário DIVINO e muitas felicidades e inspirações para tudo o que for fazer. _

_Kissus e escreva muito. Escreva sempre. Sua fã, aqui estará sempre aguardando mais e mais fics suas (todas maravilhosas, para meu deleite XD)._

_Au revoir!_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_


End file.
